


艺术家、新城与太平洋

by distortedreams



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distortedreams/pseuds/distortedreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>不仅如此，他们还亏欠我们无数次危险丛林中从天而降的独处、蓝色云崖上默契的微笑与回头、两副宝座里互相凝视炼就的坦诚与灼热，可一切却都偿还在了我们触碰得到的现实人生里。</p>
            </blockquote>





	艺术家、新城与太平洋

“噢，也许你们不会相信，在那美丽的一天里，我和光看见一具尸体……”  
*  
天气没有被管制约束的日子里，钻石蓝的浓雾迷迷茫茫晃荡到旧金山，使维多利亚式建筑多彩的房檐放在了一个钻石蓝的玻璃片下。五号公路上（飞行道）下（整肃干净的地面柏油道）堵塞着，里程表失去了生命，直通到更加不堪的废弃学府。傍晚，有人在雾里往桥墩上扔了一块香蕉皮而警察没有逮住嫌疑人。  
“汤米·亨伯特。”  
生触角教师的声音混在放学铃里逝去了。  
汤米持续地听着摩托飞过的轰鸣声。亨伯特太太有位做摩托车手的弟弟在一次环西海岸的比赛中夺冠后跌入太平洋而亡，身前还挂着彩色的终点带，她穿着碎花连体泳衣正在和邻居家的卡尔热吻，从此亨伯特太太对机动二轮飞行器产生了疯狂的恐惧。更何况，今天的球赛输得彻底，掷出两个坏球，两个好球，本垒打，人造草皮散发出石油味，那气味飘向薇诺娜灰白运动短裤下的双腿，当时她戴了一顶牛仔样式的仿皮革帽子，正在白皙的下巴下系一个很短的蝴蝶结，现在，她换上了长牛仔裤的腿支在椅子上来回晃动，处在朦胧的状态里听着银河系方言发音示范。  
“您总是这么出神的吗？好吧，我们可以下课了。”  
亨伯特小少爷扯开黏在背上短袖的褶皱，搔搔发痒的脖子，但是心是搔不到的，一包毒液裹在这个年轻学生的身体里。一边关上黏合的书包开关，他一边想到偷偷下载的拙劣仿穆夏风格的仕女画——这位伟大画家的风格出于古怪的原因很合可怕学生们臆想的胃口——柔软的雪青丝绸围绕在没有雀斑的腰肢和手臂上，在枫叶或月亮上泛着橘红，一条发辫里盘着弯折了的橄榄枝，由宝剑想到了犹滴，在阿尔泰米西娅的画里她是个强壮肥胖的中年裘皮维纳斯，床榻上还有很多液体的存余。十年之后他一定会被薇诺娜的宝剑隔断喉管。  
汤米走路回家去，他一路上会见到那么多的魔影，碧蓝的屋舍群和树林，还有另一个死亡和突发的移情。院子里，红发的露西·亨伯特披着一件轻质外衣坐在台阶上，握着一把钢梳子，要捉住院子里狂乱奔跑的白色小高地梗犬给它梳毛。  
“它妈妈被煮着吃了。”汤米说。   
“你胡说！”她喝骂道，她长着雀斑的扁鼻子被怀里的小狗用舌头舔了舔。  
“用盐和醋煮着吃，炖得烂烂的。”  
“你这小魔鬼，你的长生里只有这些祸事，我要叫修女妈妈把你钉起来，汤米，走开！”她应该并不明白自己讲的是什么意思，毕竟现在哪都可以听来多样的骂人话。  
他伸手在她从金色衣襟下露出的生着浅色绒毛的赤裸胳膊上掐了一下，露西挣扎着打了她哥哥装着没有消化完的猪肉酸菜三明治和苏打冰淇淋的胃部，小狗从她膝上站起来，用两只肮脏的前爪扒拉汤米系得太紧的裤带，勒出了一圈红印的符咒，它们在他六到十八岁期间一直刻印在晒黑前凸的肚皮上，而一圈圈血点使他疼痛，让他常有要被劈成两截的错觉。  
“得了，凡，”露西的歇斯底里发作完了，模糊地说，很像戏谑嘲弄的薇诺娜，把狗和梳子一起塞到汤米满是蒸发出腻汗的手里，打闹中她的衣领子从那加州人的肩膀上落下，背心下摆卷了边，“亨伯特家里没有爱达。”（她没有魅力，是个小东西）然后像穿高领黑裙的纤细黑发女人一样溜走了。  
汤米没接住狗。它比梳子先笨拙地摔在台阶灰黑色的边沿上，沉甸甸的梳子继而砸在这可怜动物最脆弱、毛发稀疏的粉红肚皮上，导致了两声凄厉的嚎叫，却没在主人心里引起一阵感性泛滥的同情。狗迟钝地爬起来从花园门口跑了出去，只在汤米的裤管上留下几根弯曲结块、蛋白质构成的臭东西（梳子上留有同样的毛发。）  
“喂，你说的是什么意思？”  
“快把崔丽抓回来，汤米。”  
她扶着门，用手指梳着他抓乱了的铁锈红的头发，它们柔顺地从朝前折向她的头皮后方，让出了她比肤色稍浅的额头，手臂内测有颗突出的黑痣，每一个露西画过的手臂抬起的少女都有这么一颗痣和一头红发，“快把崔丽抓回来。”  
狗向着上个星期匆匆修好的藩篱跳去，它一直很疑惑那东西为什么突然不能从中间穿过，或一下子推倒在地上了，接着，蹦进了藩篱那边一个人身边的隐私空间。  
“对不起，这是你们家的狗吗？”  
在汤米的记忆里，藩篱那边或多或少，有时有附庸风雅（这是露西会用的字，而非她兄弟）、穿戴华丽连体衣的粗壮贵妇出现，以空隙的形式，存在一小段空间和宇宙的中间值。这一个人从没有被看见过，而崔丽扑进了她的怀里，她背对着汤米转过身去，笔直的、乌黑发亮的发辫绑在睿智脑袋的上部，衬衫扎进一条腰身很细，下摆很宽的红裙子里。八岁的时候，他妈妈把他和露西放在一起洗澡，汤米记得那是两条精瘦鼓胀的黝黑大腿，像蟋蟀向前弯的黑黢黢的后腿，亨伯特太太则在夏天的薄料裙子下鼓出涨大胡萝卜般又红又布满肉褶条纹的下肢。她和露西和亨伯特太太都完全不同，纤细的臀部和大腿的线条在裙子里显露出来。  
牧羊人帕里斯说： “我以为这地方是没有人住的……”  
乌胡拉从没涂唇膏的紫红色嘴角上迸发出一个平庸中性的微笑：“这是我们租的房子。”  
曾经有一位评判的人也说他要把所有的金苹果都匍匐着进献给这位淡泊了争奇斗艳的女神，在孔雀和爱神脚边，命运女神乘着黄昏告诉他有一座神庙，在最高的山峰上，柱子漆成大红色，早晚在活着的塑像前会有带露水的黄莲花。尽管告诉了他姐妹，汤米始终不承认那是孩童对肉体的迷恋，他认为那是他对于爱欲的独特见解。但是，她有丈夫（或者，一个男朋友），一个前额光秃，头发细弱的神经质苏格兰人。  
“我们算住在这里的人吗？蒙特？”她的重点在于人还是住在根本叫人搞不清楚。  
“路过的。”斯科特说。  
好在劳拉·亨伯特太太端着晚饭用的合金厚底锅从他们自家的小院子走出来，问他们要不要尝点迷迭香炖本地牛肉，并用愚蠢至极的语调，问他们在“瓦迪亚小屋”是否感到舒适愉快。  
“我才见到它，第一印象让我感到非常愉快。”乌胡拉说，任何人都能知道，她说的不是真的。  
“我们愿意帮忙，亲爱的，假如你们有什么难处——请过来，我们很愿意帮忙。”  
露西平静软弱的蓝灵光扫射到乌胡拉用来感知几种感觉的疲倦的手指，她在那一瞬间也是唯一一次接触到少女贫乏的内心世界，但那不起一点波澜的黑白雪花却间杂着泉水的樱桃色征服了她的感官，也足够她对她以后的举动做出判断，乌胡拉也感到如果再深入灵感的境界她就有迷失在里面恢复平庸和困扰的危险。  
“您的女孩子很可爱。”  
“哦不，露西太矮太瘦（什么东西砸到了地上，契柯夫从门边向乌胡拉一笑），啊，腿又太短，她才不算好看的女孩子，乌胡拉小姐。我知道，因为亨伯特家的女孩都不好看，马脸，细短腿，都不好看，我听电视里说，遗传基因是这样的，不是吗？都不好看。”  
“——她以后会是个四肢很长的孩子，”乌胡拉评论，“就和我以前一样。”  
*  
亨伯特家上溯十代娘家姓德·雷尔的夫人名叫露易丝，在十六岁的如花年纪带着大批嫁妆跨越重洋下嫁给约翰·亨伯特爵士，做了海边的瓦迪亚庄园以及三十英亩红松树林、大丽花花田、黑白花牛、蒙古马、绵羊、棕鹈鹕、带尾鸽和美洲鹭鸶的女主人。这座美丽的大庄园和它在大不列颠血脉同承的亲戚一样，于二战后没有来由地渐渐凋敝，逐渐分卖给了一些用货物换钱和地位的绅士，最后丧失了爵位的年轻亨伯特（也就是汤米的曾祖父）在烧掉了账本以后，明智地搬进了大宅旁边从前修给守林人住的一幢田园小屋里，靠租出已经修缮为符合当时低俗趣味的风格且减小了一半的豪宅过活，也擅做主张替它取了一个相当符合它如今样子的可恶名字“瓦迪亚小屋”，借新殖民时期的遗韵卖弄逝去的情怀。  
亨伯特太太用肉锅里的东西安顿好了小东西们就来带领租客们参观这所房子，她在伸缩布手提包里翻找一把钥匙。  
“一楼归我们。”斯科特对苏鲁说。  
“——而二楼归你们。”乌胡拉赞同道。  
“噢你们当然是可以自己选房间的，当然可以，”亨伯特太太说，“这是钥匙——你们要小心点开这个门，非常小心这钥匙，看到了吗？（小心，折折就要撇断喽——没有的事，它很结实的，你看，是黄铜的，你看看）。”这所房子在差强人意的维护下才表示出了可以叫做令人惊奇的坚韧——只是不断抱怨而没有折断。“你看，我们把它照顾得多棒啊，自从2168年国家发了我们一块奖章——”她热情地领他们去看挂在起居室的一张用黄木框装裱的古旧打印的彩色纸，上面的字都毛毛躁躁，好像是手写的墨水染开了。  
超出她预料的是，露西吃完了她那份肉碎，踩着脚底干净的木拖鞋碾压着木地板上了二楼，游客们干涸的视线终于可以从死物上移开而装作是在这头亮丽的红头发上。  
“露西，别胡闹。”她女儿以一个水仙子的轻盈跳到了沙发上。  
“我可以带他们参观，‘水波房’、‘天鹅厅’。反正你都已经带他们看过一楼了。”  
“参观这字有什么好翻译吗？”契柯夫用他的母语问，露西好像完全听懂一样露出前后参差的牙齿微笑。  
乌胡拉像唱歌一样说：“我亲爱的（moy dushenka），反正我们也没什么别的可做。”  
他们沉默的向导就比她母亲可爱得多了，既不窥探私隐，也不把自己的私隐广而告之，而且具有丰富的专业知识，她用就像她一样，很轻快的声音陈述着这座房子的历史：这曾经是书房（书已全部变卖）；这是祖先的画像，没有一个是红头发贵族，说明露西是某位妇人从家族里带来的产物；井和马厩已经垮塌坏死，但他们没有能力来把废墟清掉建新的自动网球场。  
在二楼的墙纸剥落的走廊尽头有一间不起眼的杂物间和小窗户，露西说那是“曾经佣人的房间”，并告诫租客此门锁已坏了许多年头，里面“有一些二十一世纪的尸首”，万勿擅闯，但窗户外面的确是三藩市妩媚起伏、曲尽妙思的生动蓝天与雅致房舍，齐放的山花与海鸥滑翔过半岛上空。露西的英语带着一种不经意的外国口音，更令她的描述增添趣味。  
等到小女主人告辞并呼唤她的狗离去，乌胡拉却告诉大家她在初入浮夸大门的时候就已经游赏过那个停尸间，里面完全有一个巴黎的水上画室应有的刺鼻气味和具有美感的凌乱，画布和画笔温暖地依偎着几个石膏像，与露西的法国口音巧妙地结合。  
“你们以前也这样聪明地愚弄过父母吗？”斯科特感兴趣地问道。  
“少年独有的才智、明智、或者说自然赋予尚未发育完全头脑的一种许愿方式，”苏鲁从橱柜里拣出一个尚算干净的杯子，为契柯夫在复制机旁凝结出了魔法之地的第一杯纯净水，“但我曾经的手法要高明得多。”  
*  
事实上，当契柯夫狂想着玉白阶柱上倚门歌唱《路漫漫》的八字胡歌手的时候，一阵快感和激流流淌过他不高但结实（哦，帕什卡）的身体，陌生的过去带给他作恶的暗昏下血红的本能：

哦，马车飞奔，铃儿声清脆，  
看，远处灯火闪烁光辉。  
当我在此刻追随你后面，  
烦恼忧虑全都一风吹。

他以不当的（右腿横斜）形势横放在粗糙的小沙发的流苏坠子上，苏鲁濡湿的唇瓣和纹路爱抚着他肚脐上方的一簇金棕色汗毛，(楷)多毛的，他们实际上还总有这样那样的不同，苏鲁的胸脯和手臂上即使是在热流纵横的少年时期也不长阳光下可见而茂盛的体毛——契柯夫，哦，契柯夫他叫光、光、光一个外来字光辉含义粒子和波冰凉而舒适一道清凉的攥住他全身的——他的球形藩果树远离了情人的抚弄也渐渐汇满了。家乡——你说——他们恣意勃发的生命的薄荷一样沁凉的健旺是因为家乡吗，虽然恶意分崩的星球的嘈杂无法和企业号相较，但那也许使契柯夫叫他名字的嗓音更安静，也许，或许一道昂首翻滚的力场比任何一剂烟草巫师的春药都对地球的孩子有奇效（真的？光？），哦帕什卡，不是家乡，千百倍嘈杂的新奇已经使我们变得有点异域化了，我想。他们正在震颤的余韵里互相数对方的衣物在蜜糖色和白皮肤上印出的印子。  
“我们以前可没这样过。”契柯夫说，还沉浸在一种恐惧的鹅黄眼皮薄层与外界的闪动中。  
“没什么不行的，帕什卡。”  
契柯夫想那是一句值他很多斑斓感性憧憬和幻想的承诺。后来乌胡拉和她浪漫的苏格兰乡绅带回来的金黄香喷喷的鱿鱼圈他们一起蘸着番茄酱吃了五盒，通讯官吮着手指说她不会允许这类事情再次发生，为了他们体检表上好看的数字继续保持下去。  
*  
“露西！”  
他不知道这阵妒火从他的哪一个储满了满天飞行金尘的器官里诞生。露西仍然坐在她的老位置上（台阶，光滑的那一面）吃一只还剩一半的蟹脚面包汤，引来了无数贪婪的化身，伺机抢夺落下的粗粒面包屑，有幸运者拣拾到露西咬得很马虎的一只蟹脚。秘密花园，一位窈窕的园丁照管着园内一切的荒芜并小心地不让玫瑰长到长椅上或鞭子一样抽出绿苗。那个他自己浑浊的流动梦里包裹的细长纯色影子婀娜地摆动着身躯，但企业号的首席通讯官身着白色无袖连衣裙，头扎同色头巾，在门前掏出钥匙，线条坚毅的下巴微微向孩子们转来，乳白手套上套着一枚绿玉戒指，墨镜遮住了她深奥眼睛迷幻的巧克力色。  
“我很害怕它们的眼睛。”乌胡拉说。  
“不用害怕，我常常画它们，”这个来自太平洋的艺术家说，鸟儿们的影子在她头发上掠过，浮动着亮蓝色的荫蔽，“它们不怕人。”  
“画它们容易吗？”  
“在我的画上？它们常常长出三个头，因为每次我看见它们，挤好颜料管，它们就有三个头，我就把我看见的画下来，这样才对。当然，画崔丽要容易超多。”  
她撕下一大块沾了汤的面包，向鸟群引起一阵骚动，露西以思索神游的神情吮着干净的那些指尖（不干净的沾满了颜料与胶水）。狗听见叫它的名字就谄媚地现身来接受爱抚，爪子踩着了低着头的海鸥，被啄了两口，鸟则哗哗飞起兜转了一圈给狗留出一片贫瘠黏腻的空地，重新落在地上踱步。  
汤米说，这里是不许喂鸟的。露西把剩下的一点面包扔向他，几乎砸中他崭新的条纹衫，鸟一哄而上，它们原先待过的地方已经落满长而浓密的尾羽和一团团颤动的胸绒毛，露西打了个喷嚏，缠在金盏花梗上的毛团乘着仙子和白龙的风道远遁，飘向沸腾的远空和汤米畸形疯狂的黄脸。他看起来好像正准备用拳头给予妹妹一个脸颊上玫瑰红色的伤痕，这使他即使在温柔的近晚光里也扭曲不堪，格外突出。  
“我要收拾下画架到海边去。”露西说。乌胡拉阿姨已经对孩子们无尽恐怖的暴力闹剧失去了兴趣，她用锈铁钥匙打开门，错过了亨伯特小姐白日梦一样缺乏意义的目光。  
契柯夫穿过房子的走廊，花街上的孩子们远远地抛出飞盘，他们的小猎狗就从坡上飞奔而下，但没有接住。他们该把数值修改到合适坡度的范围内，他有过一只，为了使笨拙的飞盘能适应彼得堡的冬季风曾经使出浑身解数，最终像通灵一样从窗口看着它跌进雪堆里且没有再度腾空，发出叫人喜爱的嗡鸣声并轻轻掠过他父母亲的发梢。而亨伯特小姐的发梢涂抹着火焰（发黄的，沾有粘稠红棕色），从契柯夫眼前的交错绿色中跳出来，这座花园与汤米所想十分相似，但他的想象里缺少了一点微弱的神经衰弱。  
“我以为是蒙哥马利，”她说，脚打着拍子，“我把笔交给他修了，所以以为你是他。我们总是潜意识里以为看到了希望看到的，不是吗？”  
契柯夫意识到自己是要避免对这类问题做出明确回答的，他想象一颗吃了一半、露出满是疤痕的核的樱桃，沿着小径继续把它吃完而不受长脚蚊蝇的侵扰是不太可能的。  
“你要去海边吗？”此时崔丽早已在他脚边绊来绊去，露西被海风分开的头发轻抚着她的画夹边缘，纱巾在脖子左边杂乱地系上了一个活结，凉鞋的搭绊为了在沙子上行走方便已经解开。  
这时候去海边并没有坏处，又能让契柯夫满足对于艺术家画夹里大作的好奇，被勒死的丑花大部分是这样来的——小女主人和房客同时对漂在金黄半空上的卷云萌生了鉴赏的兴趣。  
露西在不对着她兄弟的时候脾气不那么坏。她坐在展开的玫红纱巾上，大部分短裤却坐在了沙子上，伸出一枝烟嘴一样细长的笔，然后习惯性地抡一个圆（红色的），再噗地落在纸上。  
画夹完全是自由又免费的，画大多是一个半裸的少女与一只长得很像崔丽的小狗作嬉戏或沉思状，狗的形状总是十分模糊，毛发都堆在少女脚下的厚重裙裾里，她们都在昏暗的眼睛里带着愚蠢的惊恐神色，无疑是画家朦胧的半自画像；红蓝两色使画面倏忽失去平衡，契柯夫感到精神似乎退出身体，从更远的地方透过身体看到所有画面的整体，世界左端卷起来变成了螺纹，世界右边也就是海的那一边被拦腰截断折成两半，然后像儿童玩具一样荡来荡去，能量困在画面里上下弹动但永远也不能出去，红花开闭，蓝花开闭，搅成了紫色的碎片，镂空的渐变蓝和白。一只橘子轻易就把真实扭曲。而他应得的，旧金山的平静！似乎不会再穿破尘世和豪华客轮再来到学院丑陋的、摆设性质的钟楼上。钟楼每每在一千六百时敲响，契柯夫那时总有一节课刚好下课，他会路过钟楼，回到宿舍，透明的基座里陈尸着齿轮和机械，一、他走过前面两块地砖，二、三、四、五、六，他就彻底走过了。在哲学家心里，这一切都像风化了的糟糕头韵和秃鹫的黑白孤雏，暗示一切都不会长久。  
“糟糕，你看看，我是不是不该用绿色？”  
“棕色。”契柯夫打量了一眼调色盘说，开始盘算一个理由。  
“我还是觉得绿色好些。是不是，崔丽？”崔丽在她肚皮上踏了过去，“喔唷！崔丽！我看还是用黄色吧。”  
露西从她皱缩的软管里挤出亮黄色的颜料，用手撑着沙子站起来，用小水桶从闪烁着的浪花里撞进一些海水，然后拉着提手跑回来，崔丽始终跑在红色釉面的桶子后，想把溅出来的水珠舔干净，她一将笔伸进桶里，红色深潭里就掉入了橘红的烟雾，崔丽始终想把脑袋伸进来，露西就始终忙碌于推着它的头，不让它把橘色药水喝掉。   
“对不起，一千八百时我们还得把捉住的海鸥都放走，我该走了。”契柯夫赶紧说。  
“你看到水晶沙子黏在她刚被浸湿的胸脯上了吗？好呀，崔丽，过来——崔丽饿了，我们可以从左边的楼梯回去。别担心，崔丽会跟上的。”  
契柯夫和露西追赶着崔丽回到了屋前，他们听见汤米用做作的成熟男性腔调矫揉道： “她可谓是一个林泽仙女一样的妞，你是怎么搞到她的？”   
“闭嘴吧，混蛋，你不是真的喜欢她，”斯科特说，他的亲切口吻一下子灌回了风道里，收回了他在擦拭的纤细的黑色笔管，“小姑娘该回来了，告诉她我帮她把可爱的小画笔修好了。顺便把它带回去吧，你毕竟是她——什么来着，哥哥吗？是的。”  
*   
半透明的黑暗不断由夜空的西面转向东方，在这样的黑暗里，苏鲁去亲吻他亲吻了无数次的嘴唇，从中汲取到一些到今天仍是新鲜兴味的美丽的光圈，契柯夫攥住了他的脖子，他还没来得及理的头发，使他的头皮产生了一种灼痛感，而这种灼痛感又使苏鲁更迫切地吻在契柯夫的下颔上，骨头坚硬又硌着人。他欣赏契柯夫的皮肤在昏暗清洁光线下的白色珊瑚般的光泽和颜色，激起了苏鲁更多更大胆更奇特的对于释放喷涌的幻想的实现，契柯夫形状模糊、茫然在优美深陷的眼窝上眉峰向下折皱的眉毛，眼窝里榛子、太平洋大嘴鸟一样湿漉漉的眼珠，睫毛垂下来的时候又是油画里柔顺的头巾下的人物，你总在忧虑什么，他用一个耳朵上湿热的吻代替了问话，哦，你总在担心什么。星星更黑暗了，他们不防备偷窥的人们，没有人会在几乎是废弃的二楼走廊外面不就寝而举着灯等着发现哭泣的黑皮肤小印度拉杰。苏鲁真难以容忍他心不在焉的忧郁，对于工作却像扎进雪地里的瞎了眼的松鸡。  
“帕什卡，除了想着欲念我们还有那么多可做的。”  
“没有，没有。”  
契柯夫，这个诚实（装作诚实）的骗子说：“快来吧，我们不需要等待着荒野上的谷仓起火，那种可怜的事情。”  
这句话真的在窗外引起了一阵骚乱，他们暂时到窗子边观望是什么天降的预兆，发现是旁边亨伯特家在为加餐的菜谱争吵，瘦条条的小姑娘露西趴在窗框边挥舞着一条短袜。  
热度因此消退下去了，契柯夫把他从那个可被窥视的冥界之门拉了回去。苏鲁十分喜爱到最后摩擦和自然现象会导致的大腿升温，特别是当契柯夫迫切要去抚弄他腰上皮肤的时候，骤然上升的一两摄氏度在他们之间可以引起滚烫锡壶里的水产生的效果。  
借着死人灼热的月光，他在契柯夫粗砺的晒得微黑的手指上发现了几处擦伤，指甲很短的食指第一个关节外面是躺着看苏鲁的藏书的时候必定会被纸张擦破的；右手的拇指和中指各有一道浅浅深红色的两毫米口子，周围也微微发红；指节中间一个明显是小刺留在里面的伤痕；手掌中间的已经变成凝固的褐色，那是怎么回事呢，这个问问无伤大雅，也许是为了穿过灌木和树林手指的负累。  
“啊，那是什么（契柯夫把手举在月光下检视了一番，眼睛对着冷光，好看极了，是非常浅的灰蓝色），我不知道，”他说，“那是什么时候弄到的？我现在才觉得疼。”  
为了忘却疼痛，苏鲁握住他伤痕累累的手，半是自愿半是顺势，但最终手放在了他西裤下面的臀部上（一下子蜷起的手指几乎抓住了他无穷无尽的欢乐），在幻觉里究竟是等待还是没有等待到时钟内里永不变换的齿轮声，他要决定最后是趔趄一番半跪着占有他的领航员（多么粗俗！），还是两个人一起跌跌撞撞，磕碰在这座古老屋子二楼的每一个可以磕碰的角落，最后倒在他们应有的床榻上互相爱抚的时候都为青紫的淤痕从牙齿间挤出“嘶嘶”声但还是依然奋力。  
契柯夫的心理与动作不含什么目的：  
说吧，对我说俄语里爱达名字的最后一个字*，滚落在包银勺子上的叹息，不，别叫我听见，由那擅闯者……他们的棋子、书本和乐句，它们在我的生命之流里翻腾出了像你穿越过银河中心的那种奋力和激越，就像拼字游戏里“VANIADA”永不满足的情欲巨谷，对我来说已是短暂一生平静极限所能构想的非常足够。*  
*  
说来奇怪，人类和类人类享受着心智的掌控和操纵，却不得不向太平洋（大西洋、印度洋，大洋暴虐的核心）上某条剑鱼挥动残鳍孕育的飓风猛浪屈服。数以千计的死亡从未得到过一丝一毫（好像是开玩笑）的管控！甚至比死于被吸出星舰舱的船员还要多。  
主人放置于桌角雕花抽屉的小数据板写道：“某某海滩自一九八零年以来历经过数百次飓风袭击。”下面地图上标出了瓦迪亚小屋到海滩的路线图，“造成重大人员伤亡的飓风莱扎……它团团旋转……”模模糊糊，“自南部上移……”一阵尖啸刺穿了乌胡拉的耳膜，她放下背部开裂的数据板，循着声源从小茶室离开去寻找鬼怪作祟的那条绳索。不光是她的声音，她的行动也仿佛从房子深处反射回来，到处弹射着飞出了门廊，打中了某一个可怜人，使他在大街上做出了叫人难堪的怪姿怪态。  
原来那怕人的尖啸是部线圈电话的呻吟。乌胡拉贝壳青真丝裙褶紧贴着的髋顺势倚在桌沿上，踢着尖头鞋，以别样冷静优雅的姿态接起了它。  
“嗨！妮欧塔！”  
柯克详述了一系列爱荷华发生的一切事情，并许诺给他们一人带一块香皂。  
“你们怎么样？海边天气很好吧？”  
“噢，不坏，”她回头望了一眼，“飓风莱扎今年没有侵袭西海岸的任何一片沙滩……”  
“怎么啦？”  
“没什么，我很奇怪，你没有用全息电话打来。”  
“因为我要办个金光璀璨的茶酒会（捂住听筒）——好的，茶会，苏打水，妈妈——还有什么要说的吗？”  
“没了，吉姆，下回见，帮我问斯波克和医生好。”  
“一定，妮欧塔，（是的，甜甜圈），下回见。”  
一只多斯拉克蓝马面蝴蝶奄奄一息趴在显示屏旁边，（乌胡拉发现那个电话绳只有半截，是假的，软绵绵地飘荡着）蓝莹莹的鳞粉泼洒在她整洁的桌面上。乌胡拉把并不存在的银白小话筒从嘴边捏开，食指捏到了拇指肚上，触感之艰涩让她在自己的手边瑟缩，周围四亿八千个活物都没有听见，只有她听见指纹之间勉强滑动产生的愉悦的嗥叫。  
“大惊小怪，”她对自己解释说，“毕竟我已经习惯如此。”乌胡拉捏住垂死蝴蝶夹起的两只颓然的翅膀，将死亡的一点不祥丢弃在窗户下面光秃的花坛里，也在纤巧圆润的指甲缝中留下了发光闪烁的纪念。  
*  
“走，我们去冒险。”  
“去哪儿？”（苏鲁该问怎么做，而不是去哪。）  
“艺术宫殿！”契柯夫喊，帮他拿上了围巾。一条飞翔的围巾，乌胡拉的生日礼物（去年十一月他们回送了她一盒很不错的译本原稿页），它已经很旧了，曾经有三个飞蛾蛀出来的洞后来被完美地补好，据称是高原上来的羊毛从驼色褪成奶油栗子色。苏鲁以为契柯夫会给他系上，但他只把这条织物反着围在了苏鲁冰凉的脖子上就走开了，其实又并没有别的要紧事做。  
一切基本上都和以前不同了，还是说，在他们做红制服、惨兮兮的时候，城市脱胎出的是另一个宏伟很多的版本。如今，慢跑者褪去了朝气蓬勃的精神面具，维持着一种上了发条肌肉动作的死气沉沉，游客不能被很好地分辨，因为居民，低头打量马路上的螃蟹贴纸，对下水道口无比感兴趣，旗子、低轮车和喷气式飞行器，除了拎菜篮子没有别的家徽。究竟是他们失去了探求的劲头，还是重建使得轨迹向一条容纳了双死的轨道上冲刺，与巧合相撞而停——新的静止诞生了，另一种旧的在地底沿着引线嘶嘶作响，它不是退化了，只是变得陌生了。  
“这还是头一回没有一个聪明人，”契柯夫把惋惜剥离出语气，说，“我相信，比如说，拐角吃着雪糕球的高个子，讲起话来腔调会像个空间站的二流指挥家一样温吞粘稠。”  
“相当、相当恰当。”苏鲁颤声应答，给毫无道理，没头没尾的感动激奋得心界空灵，由此看契柯夫在初秋里略微发红、稍带透明的耳廓就更加真挚，那一头乱发与凉台上锥形椅的白，和系碎花纱裙、盘麻花辫的时髦四只眼睛的女郎（她融入本真的玫红色调，橘红的口红印在金属吸管末端，焕发出清爽的田园珠光）织在一起，不知怎么脱颖而出。苏鲁此时也是头一回趟过了契柯夫所指、神秘无常的他们（楷）夹杂了躁动和风滚草气味的平静，在对岸仍然不相信自己方才竟拥有了举世无双的、永远无法描述出的缝隙里的经历。  
“我明白了，我明白了，帕什卡……”  
“你明白了，但别说出来！不！不！好吗，光？”  
他总有办法让他把“好吗，光”这几个字多说几遍的，苏鲁想，无论是那个虔诚式的“hi”开头还是恶意遏止的赛跑一样的“ru”结尾，颜色都闪烁着城市应有的，崭新诞生的冰面上阴影吐出的蓝色。  
绕过泊满了的停车场，修得有点大大咧咧、中规中矩的湖面上，美洲黑鸭、白面水鸡、勃兰特鸬鹚友好地掺和在一起，天鹅则和勃兰特鸬鹚一样，必须划出它们自己的一块镜子大厅来，以现代自由版琴曲的缓慢抬起一只轻浮的蹼，然后是另一只，劈开一道果冻一样的亮绿色浮光，水幕往两边分开，在酱红色的小叶子后面黏合。大白额灰雁成群从珠灰色天空飞过，从希腊式高耸的砖红支柱到一个穹顶下，滑翔一段距离扑在水上，其他生物于水上不慌不忙地躲避这些巨客。  
“你作为一个流亡贵族，是不是也曾经在日内瓦湖边的阳台上徜徉？”但这句话的文腐气实在太重，苏鲁就让它流下喉头，像不合人类生理结构的外星啤酒一样使他喉道产生疱疹般的瘙痒，契柯夫则会以为他说的是鞑靼地区某个兽迹罕至的冰雪天地。  
“你说的是R级行星的火山湖，还是隐喻？”契柯夫猛地转过他的头说。这个惊喜（而不是它的内容）也在苏鲁的意料之中。 他无比短促、状似慌乱而意味深长地把目光叮在苏鲁身上，插入了两次刻意的眨眼，又移去一棵优美洁白、光滑缠结的假树上，再滤走了虚假又回到苏鲁的眼睛上：“我从来没住在种了金合欢树的院子里过。”这是他难得由直截了当的正面甩出一个答复的时刻。  
他们在弯月形的湖边（月牙末梢的地方）一只一动不动的忧郁鱼鹰身旁  
默默注视了它半个钟头，它既没有展开翅膀，也没有赶跑卖弄地游动的海鸥，后来离开只是因为拍照的佛瑞吉人动作太大，把它吓坏了，他们也只好向西再前行几步，到薄雾下的古桥下去。  
“那是恶魔岛。”  
“那曾经有个海军基地。”  
“有只鲸鱼在换气呢。”契柯夫说。  
那是在晶莹的白溪和雷尼尔雪山的松林边，他们舀出一罐溪水，往里面投了很多苏打，能投多少就投了多少，最终也没能看到梦想中见到的一罐清澈的水和一块被水波清晰地扭曲的沉淀所构成的静物素描画，只有浊白瀑布自断崖飞下的奇景真正在他们麻木虚伪的头脑里不断激响。至于一千二百年一碰就要烂成粉末的红杉（“你们从这条公路下去。”契柯夫问：“是三六五号，还是三四五号？”他们停下车辨认小屋女士的笔迹。），他们径直路过了那具气味很坏的古代尸体，因为他们对“大”和“宏大”没有（与生俱来，后天失去）的兴趣。  
“如今这里也有很多海狮了。”  
碧绿波浪海洋动物组织统计的数据说：近五十年的寒流与暖流交替和板块的悄然变化，在海岸形成了一道食物线，使得我们的星球发生了一些关乎自身性质和心灵感应的嗡鸣，导致旧金山—圣地亚哥之间的海域在数据平面图表上呈现出一条高亮黄带，能在其波浪状的褶皱间发现海狮曾经罕见的几个品种，包括叫声像凄厉胖卷毛狗的加州海狮，在金门桥几百英尺开外露出圆脑袋游动，或伸起尾鳍以自身背部的曲线贴合嶙峋的多孔岩石。  
见惯了独角狗一类的新奇生物，海狮已不像缓步匀速的童年时那样吸引人。有一群年轻人在草坪上铺了毯子，摆出高难度瑜伽的姿势，他们和另外一对穿同色抓绒外套的情侣观看了一会儿，并在不可能的姿态稳定后半是鼓励半是崇拜地喝彩。契柯夫边观赏手和脚惊人的动作，边想他不能钻进子宫一样的温暖的两边，从而分清楚界限。有时候，契柯夫的平静来源于他生活中一成不变的冒险。  
他们越沿着沙滩向北走，带宠物狗来扔球玩的人就越少，鞋子踩着沙子“咯咯”响的丰富程度也就越醇厚，最后沙滩不能延及的地方形成了了一块尖角，远处的海面上移动着什么，苏鲁说是海豚，契柯夫认为是液态陨石的结团，于是他们决定等着它到近前来。当它的双手和头发紧贴在头皮上浮肿的头朝向他们，像仰泳一样套着整套晚礼服浮动过来的时候，他们才发现那是一具尸体。一道界限横亘在生死之间，但令人费解地什么也没有为之改变，连一丝一毫的交错也没有，双方仍当做是理所应当。他们掉过头，与死往同一个方向走去，又没有忽视它的能力。  
“他是被谋杀的。你看他衣袋里揉碎的蔷薇花瓣像纸屑一样漏出来，衣襟上的泥巴印子，那不是竹叶的模具而是白鹭的脚爪，浮萍和水草缠住了它的翅膀，它最终飞到这具身体上歇息。”契柯夫说。这尸体的面貌是无法描述的，他仅仅能感受到它的气质。  
“我们还是先报个警吧。”  
犹如一个领航图上的标记点，抹香鲸又在远处换气，契柯夫注意到距离上次喷水已经过去了两分钟，黑亮的太平洋海狮们也逐渐从这块礁石旁游走。  
苏鲁指出尸体的脖子上有被丝巾挡住的青紫色瘢痕，并让契柯夫到他的角度来看凶杀的证据。  
“我承认这是更直接的证据。”契柯夫说。  
这就好像是从未来的帽檐上把悲伤的阴影拂去了，他们同时感到压迫在命运丝线上面的金纺锤灵巧地滑落下去，一切风平浪静。契柯夫和苏鲁在他们迄今最喜爱的平静中，由一个突然闯入的界限回到暂时的家里，什么也没有发生。  
*  
“窗外那个长着母牛大腿的潘神是谁？”  
“那是亨伯特先生——和他的一家人。”  
契柯夫说这话的时候隐含着一点他没有意识到的（又是少见的）绵软的戏谑，他靠着刻蔓草纹、浅棕的窗框（嵌在菱形纹饰的墙纸中间），坐在米白色的窗台上，两腿点着地微微分开，拉着脖子和下颔间漂亮的曲线，回话要看着苏鲁的时候，半边脸和身子泡在墨绿的阴影里，两只手（手的印象已经模糊，像是哪个荷兰画派匠师故意只打了底稿的一团浅黄色手掌）先交叉着，瞬间又轻轻落在裤子很合身地皱起的大腿上。  
“那是什么给杂志投稿的冒险故事吗？”现在戏谑一部分分到苏鲁身上来了。  
“不，这只是一面愚蠢的加班单。”他为什么要说实话呢，苏鲁对着他笔下的东西想，也许什么时候他也可以巧妙地欺骗这位领航员，但契柯夫就是有使别人无法对他说任何，无论善意恶意，或者随意无心谎言的本领。  
伪潘神拖着肿胀发红的羊腿踢起了泳池里懒怠的水花，池边长小黑叶子的水草还没有完全除去（可能这就是为什么露西只肯把绑着固定脚踝的绷带伸进水里），他们的妈妈，戴一顶发亮的黑色泳帽，正推着她的男孩，仿佛要谋杀他一样往深水区跋涉。他们谁都没有看见契柯夫正扫视这块原本是清浅美景的布面。  
亨伯特先生歇息了一会儿，开始攀爬沉重的铁梯，他把肥白鼓出的肚皮下的有机材料拉开，松手发出清脆的一声“啪”。  
“把你的裤子拉好。”他太太说。亨伯特先生慢慢伸直了腰，压在了晒得舒舒服服的合金椅子上，伸出一只光溜溜的胳膊，拿起不准孩子们碰的调和酒咂了一口。  
“为什么小露西还没有学会游泳呢？”亨伯特先生说，露西搂着崔丽在喝一罐柠檬可乐，“汤米，你是说你的女同学，米娜——多丽安娜——薇诺娜三岁就能畅快游泳吗？还是她妹妹？”  
“是她妹妹。”他应该没有看到自己给薇诺娜搽太阳浴软膏吧（手臂、手肘、小腿）？  
“要我说，你别和女孩子们走得太近，”亨伯特太太说，“更别说年龄大的女人，汤米，你在听吗？”  
他母亲是什么意思呢，难道她已经猜到，汤米对这个邻家的神秘大姑娘满怀着某种渴望和期颐？他记得电视上说哪颗星球上的人可以有十个合法伴侣——就算你和别人的伴侣有愉快、隐秘的关系也不会触犯公众难缠的神经，他该到那去，他幻想着充满阳光的大气，和到处是款款而行、袅袅婷婷，温顺而多样女郎的环形光幕。  
“别说我，妈。你不知道露西想死了那个俄国佬。”他有了一个绝妙的主意，咕哝着。  
他可怜的小妹妹把崔丽高举过红色头顶。  
“我没有！”她对着崔丽纠缠的白尾巴和屁股澄清，意识到那只会增添她没有来源的无辜的诬陷，禁不住嚷出了那个她创造的名词，“是汤姆老在觊觎羚羊女神！”  
其实他们完全多虑了，他们温厚的父母完全不能理解隐藏在孩子们话语里的一些指责和寓意，以为他们在说少儿频道新的系列儿童片，因为他们从来没有读过流行题材的旧书，脑子还保持着樟脑贴纸和完美灶台的形状，幸福地飘飞着五星飞舰的气球。而乌胡拉是听不见的，她放下了头发，正把自然卷成波浪形状的披发从肩头耸落开去，斯科特正如朱斯坦的化身崇拜着那把梳子。   
“哦——这时候，”契柯夫说，合上了窗帘，但仍坐在台子上，滤净的光线笨拙地扭动身子钻了进来，“我没想到这里也是可以被搅乱的。”  
“不必介怀，帕什卡，当他们揣测过你无垠头脑里的每一个念头后，你的自我也就愈加坚韧。”  
“我也认为那些编造是尝试温柔地突破之后恼羞成怒的爆炸，因为我始终（无意地）把真我隐藏在企业号偶有的斯拉夫灰蓝后。可光，你已经完了，对于我真相的感触让你仿佛落入东方睡莲的平庸。”  
“是的，这也是为什么我在那另外一艘企业号上成为了刻意揉为可怕的扭曲梅花枝。这种攻击目标（或说我）承受的不是具有形态的打击。”  
“但你不在乎。”  
“没错，你也一样。得当地说，帕什卡，这同样是真我暗藏的表现，只是笔尖任由自以为是的弯折，恰如妮欧塔的银发针，它们梦幻的润泽许多来源于细小的凹面，又如针尖愤世嫉俗之凸面，美不胜收。”  
不仅如此，他们还亏欠我们无数次危险丛林中从天而降的独处、蓝色云崖上默契的微笑与回头、两副宝座里互相凝视炼就的坦诚与灼热，可一切却都偿还在了我们触碰得到的现实人生里。  
*  
在那之后，又发生了一件意想不到的事，亨伯特家要回到俄勒冈东部的某个隔绝小镇上奔丧，使得他们不得不提前退租。从“瓦迪亚小屋”搬出来的那天，亨伯特夫妇到前门送他们，劳拉肥胖的身躯裹在黑绉纱衣裙里，恐怕是亨伯特太太这辈子唯一一次如此接近时尚——顺便赠送一只酸面包当作旅行的贺礼，汤米和露西跑去海边不见了踪影。原来是亨伯特先生自幼友爱的兄弟死在了情人（或是旅馆的酒吧女招待）嫉妒烈焰驱使的丝袜下，尸体给抛进了海里，最近被码头的流浪汉看见漂在泡发了的死海草上。  
柯克又用那部伪装的线圈电话和他们通了一次话，这次是契柯夫接的。  
“噢，也许你们不会相信，在那美好的一天里，我和光看见一具尸体……”  
无论是太平洋永远的宁静，还是艺术永远的铁锈红色、吱呀作响的瓦迪亚小屋，或是在此时旧金山永恒平静的契柯夫，都将永远留在这里也是将来他们的身后。海鸥稳坐在岸堤上，军舰躲避着亡魂的注视沉没于冷暖的海水之间，仍然抛弃了曾经的外壳和形态等待着完全消逝，生活没有回想的余地，契柯夫并非对此毫无察觉；过去是标本化的永恒，这是他搭建的人生哲学。

FIN.

备注：

1.爱达寄给凡的最后一封信的结尾：“只需一字——我名字的最后一字足矣。”   
2.拼字游戏里卢赛特无意中拼出了“VANIADA”。  
（皆化自《爱达或爱欲》）


End file.
